Único y Especial
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Parece un caso extraordinariamente simple, pero si fuese así Sherlock no lo hubiese tomado ¿O habrá algún otro motivo? John tiene dudas de los motivos del Detective, pero si él quiere callarle con un beso, el médico no tendrá objeción alguna a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. / Johnlock One Shot


**Único y Especial**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Participa del Desafío **_'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere_**' del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Al final está la frase de inspiración. La verdad es que esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando leí la frase, y espero que les agrade. Sherlock es solo un niño grande, ahahaha

* * *

**Único y Especial**

**One-Shot**

Si debía ser sincero, John no comprendía para nada por qué Sherlock había tomado ese caso. Era cierto que normalmente él no comprendía los motivos ocultos de su compañero hasta que el caso se desarrollaba del todo, espectacularmente por costumbre, sin embargo en aquella ocasión era un caso especialmente desprolijo, simple y no muy peligroso. Un secuestro común y corriente en búsqueda de una recompensa, siendo tanto la víctima como el secuestrador conocidos.

¡Hasta Lestrade estaba de acuerdo de que aquello no presentaba ninguna complejidad!

Mientras seguían a la Scotland Yard en todo el camino hacia la resolución, John intentaba coger los vestigios de un caso más impresionante en ese caso tan común. Sherlock permanecía silencioso perdido en sus pensamientos, sin decir palabra alguna después del «_Tomo el Caso_» que había soltado en medio de la oficina del DI sin que nadie se lo pidiese.

John en verdad no lo entendía.

—Te estás esforzando demasiado, John. Eres idiota y no puedes ver los caminos luminosos, pero esta vez estás justificado, porque no hay caminos luminosos —indicó con indiferencia el detective acomodando su abrigo—, este caso es solo lo que parece.

—Si, por supuesto. Por eso lo tomaste. Porque es un caso aburrido, y tú amas los casos aburridos —espetó sarcásticamente el blogger, clavando sus ojos en su compañero quien solo le miró en silencio.

Por unos momentos ambos hombres solo se miraron callados, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro diciéndose un millón de cosas sin palabras. En el asiento delantero de la patrulla Lestrade y un detective anónimo espiaban de reojo antes de ambos voltearse del todo hacia el frente sintiendo que la temperatura del estrecho lugar había aumentado.

—No puedo creer que Mycroft insista que eres aburrido —murmuró Sherlock contra los labios de su mejor amigo, luego de besarle hasta que John olvidó su propio nombre—, cuando siempre haces bromas tan divertidas.

—Me alegro que lo estés pasando bien, pues yo no —les llegó la voz del Detective Inspector desde adelante, mientras el conductor abría la ventanilla sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas.

El médico simplemente sonrió de medio lado, mientras se giraba hacia la ventana y se decidía a simplemente seguir a Sherlock en vista de que no pensaba decirle nada sobre ese caso. Y no es que le importase demasiado tampoco. Sus manos entrelazadas eran suficientes.

Desde que Sherlock había regresado de la muerte ya nada había sido igual. Una semana duraron lejos el uno del otro luego de la revelación de la farsa por culpa de la furia de John, antes de que la desesperación por la ausencia fuese superior al rencor y ambos se cobijasen entre los brazos ajenos. El menor de los Holmes demostró que él no era el hombre frío que había querido decirse a sí mismo, y quizás no había entregado un «_Te amo_» como lo había hecho John, pero había declarado con seguridad que «_Estar contigo será un Trabajo de Tiempo Completo_», y el médico recordaba perfectamente como hacía mucho el Detective había declarado que él se consideraba "_Casado con su Trabajo_".

No necesitaba más para saber que eran ellos dos. Simplemente eran _John y Sherlock_, y eso ya era bastante.

* * *

Todo se había resuelto tan rápido como Lestrade había presagiado, y es que no había nada realmente impresionante en la situación más que lo previsto.

Apenas habían llegado a la bodega donde Sherlock había indicado se encontraba el secuestrador y la víctima, y en menos de diez minutos la policía se estaba llevando al delincuente esposado mientras el feliz y anciano abuelo se reunía con su nieto adolescente.

—Señor Holmes, no sabe cuánto le agradezco que haya tomado el caso —indicó con emoción y un marcado acento alemán el anciano mientras estrechaba con profusión la mano del detective.

John no podía ver nada de especial en él, ni en su abrigo oscuro, ni en sus gafas de montura delgada, ni en la despreocupada barba de dos días cana, producto de su angustia, en combinación con su cabello. Nada extraordinario, suficientemente importante para que Sherlock hubiese prácticamente saltado para aceptar el caso apenas hubo escuchado su nombre y visto una fotografía del adolescente secuestrado.

El señor Schlüter no aparentaba ser rico, aunque vestía bien, ni tampoco tenía un trabajo extraordinario. Había indicado que simplemente era un retirado ingeniero especializado en radiocontrol que hoy en día se dedicaba a hacer charlas en diversas universidades, lo cual era el motivo de su visita a Inglaterra junto con su nieto y pupilo, aunque por supuesto que algo allí no debía ser tan simple, si es que el joven Dieter Schlüter Jr había acabado en el maletero de algún vehículo con tan solo un par de horas en Londres.

—No es necesario el agradecimiento, señor Schlüter, simplemente podría aclararnos la incógnita del por qué se querría secuestrar a su nieto, antes de que llegue alguien a impedirle hablar de ello.

—Creo que es un poco tarde, querido Sherlock —tras ellos la voz inconfundible de Mycroft Holmes se dejó oír por sobre el barullo natural de los agentes de la Scotland Yard, haciéndoles voltear a todos. Elegantemente vestido como siempre, el político se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el Detective Inspector Lestrade quien solo frunció el ceño ante esa presencia—. Lo lamento —murmuró Mycroft apretando sus labios en una mueca que realmente quería transmitir que lo lamentaba, pero todos ellos sabían que no era así.

—Maldición, joder, no otra vez —gruñó Lestrade cruzándose de brazos mientras agentes del gobierno comenzaban a aparecer de vehículos negros para apoderarse de esa investigación, arrebatando la gloria una vez más desde entre los dedos de la Scotland Yard. Mycroft solo le sonrió al detective levemente, en un intento de transmitir que nada se podía hacer en ese asunto.

John por su parte solo paseó su mirada desde los dos alemanes (abuelo y nieto) y Sherlock, quien se veía claramente resignado más que fastidiado.

—Debí suponer que aparecerías más temprano que tarde, Mycroft. Esto apestaba a ti por todas partes.

—El motivo por el que tomaste el caso, supongo. Yo confié que el Inspector Lestrade podría hacer por sí mismo un espléndido trabajo, así que debo reconocer que me sorprendí al saberte aquí.

Luciendo algo azorado por las palabras del político, Greg dio un paso al lado para arreglar el papeleo, mientras la mirada de Mycroft jamás abandonó su nuca, sorprendiéndose un poco todos al oír la voz del anciano alemán elevarse un poco.

—La ayuda del señor Sherlock Holmes ha sido sin lugar a dudas invaluable, estaré eternamente agradecido con él —se repitió el hombre mientras observaba hacia el detective pelinegro quien simplemente se irguió un poco más, dándole a su hermano mayor una mirada descreída, a la vez que el médico solo podía sonreír un poco sabiendo como los halagos elevaban el orgullo de su amado compañero.

Fuese como fuese, ese caso que parecía tan común para John, había concluido felizmente y ya que el Gobierno pasaba a asegurar la seguridad de ambos Schlüter, solo quedaba regresar a casa, resignándose a que jamás se enteraría cual era la importancia real de todo aquello.

* * *

—Sé que ser insulso es parte de su _encanto_, pero a veces no entiendo cómo pueden convivir.

—Mycroft, te estás pasando. Solo yo tengo derecho a llamar a John "_insulso_". Ahora vete —su tono fue cortante, y ni siquiera se apaciguó por el suspiro de cansancio de su hermano.

—Ni siquiera me das un gracias por todo el camino que tuve que tomar hasta aquí para traerte "_eso_".

John salió de la cocina con una bandeja con unas tazas de té, dando a Mycroft su mirada más desinteresada. No odiaba al hermano de Sherlock, pero jamás podría pasarlo del todo y lo sabía. Ese lejano día ya cuando había sido secuestrado por él luego de ser aterrorizado por la idea de las cámaras (hecho que se había repetido con los años) había dejado una profunda huella en él. ¿Quién decía que las primeras impresiones no eran importantes? Y con el tiempo solo más y más detalles se iban sumando a ese hecho. Lo soportaba porque era la familia de Sherlock, y porque en el fondo aceptaba que Mycroft, a su retorcida manera, se preocupaba por su hermano. Pero no más que eso.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hice ahora para merecer ser insultado? —preguntó el médico con poca paciencia mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de centro, observando con extrañeza como Sherlock analizaba profundamente una caja de madera con una etiqueta de "_Frágil_" en rojo.

Pasaban los minutos y el detective consultor no tocaba la caja, simplemente giraba a su alrededor, admirándola. John se estaba comenzando a perturbar, preguntándose que podría haber adentro. El tamaño (aproximadamente un metro y diez de largo, y cuarenta centímetros de ancho y alto) no dejaba deducir, al menos para él, el contenido. Además la alerta de la fragilidad alteraba sus nervios. ¿Qué habría? ¿Un animal? ¿Un cadáver? ¿Algo peor?

—¿Sherlock?

Su voz parecía no ser oída por su pareja, sin embargo el político sonrió por encima del borde de su taza de té, descruzando sus piernas con aquella elegancia nata que le caracterizaba mirando hacia el médico.

—Estoy sorprendido de que, aún después de un mes, siga sin saber quién es el señor _Dieter Schlüter_, y sin comprender el porqué de la participación de Sherlock en un caso tan intranscendental, John. Tenía entendido que su amor exacerbado por su computadora solo era superado por el que poseía hacia todo aquello relacionado con…

—Mycroft, cállate —ordenó de pronto Sherlock mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de la cocina para luego volver con un cuchillo en la mano para sorpresa de John. El detective parpadeó un momento y luego le sonrió de medio lado a su pareja, inclinándose para dejar caer un descuidado beso al lado de su oreja susurrándole lo suficientemente bajo para que su hermano no escuchase—. Tranquilo, no voy a matarlo aún. Y cuando lo haga no lo haré con un cuchillo de pan —agregó un poco más alto dándole una mirada firme al otro Holmes del cuarto.

Mientras Sherlock trabajaba en separar las tablas de la caja con el cuchillo para hacer presión y soltar los clavos de seguridad, Mycroft solo sonrió un poco antes de mirar a John quien lucía sonrojado y a la vez confundido, admirando al detective con una fascinación idéntica a la que este estaba propinando a su tarea.

El sonido del movimiento y el choque de la punta de un paraguas contra el suelo llamaron la atención del médico, quien se volteó hacia el mayor de los Holmes, que ya se había puesto de pie y tomaba su abrigo. Ni siquiera había alcanzado John a abrir la boca cuando una exclamación a su espalda le hizo volver a voltear con rapidez, sorprendiéndose ante la imagen.

—¡Magnífico, hermoso, perfecto! ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es espléndido!

—Pero… eso es…

El golpeteo del paraguas del político en el suelo volvió a atraer la atención del doctor, quien solo apuntó con desconcierto a su pareja, quien ejecutaba lo que parecía ser una vergonzosa versión de un baile feliz, mientras en sus manos se encontraba un maravilloso helicóptero de colección a escala que sin lugar a dudas el motivo de su felicidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿es que acaso no lo sabía? —preguntó Mycroft elevando una ceja mientras caminaba hacia la salida del piso con una sonrisa, dispuesto a ir a casa donde seguramente ya tendría un DI esperándole— La primera palabra de Sherlock fue _Helicóptero —_completó misteriosamente antes de despedirse, divertido.

John parpadeó con sorpresa mientras la puerta se cerraba tras el mayor de los Holmes, antes de mirar a su pareja sonriendo suavemente. La alegría claramente plasmada en su rostro atractivo, con sus ojos brillando con la misma emoción que parecía sentir hacia un caso especialmente complejo. En el fondo Sherlock seguía siendo un niño, pensó John, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de una ternura desconocida para él hasta que ese hombre le había robado el corazón.

Cuando esos ojos hermosos se posaron en su rostro, John se sintió levemente avergonzado, como si hubiese sido atrapado haciendo algo malo, pero tenía derecho a ver la belleza de su pareja envuelto en felicidad ¿no? Aunque esta proviniese de un simple juguete (_nota mental de no decirle "juguete" frente a Sherlock_).

—¡John, John! Ven y mira esto. Es un original de 1971 en perfecto estado. Mira esto, las hélices y la pintura. Schlüter realmente estaba agradecido, pensé que me enviaría alguno posterior, no uno de la primera generación. Estoy seguro de que todavía vuela ¡Ven, ven! Tenemos que probarlo.

John solo se rió un poco mientras caminaba hacia él y asentía ante la emoción de Sherlock, dejándose envolver también en la fascinación del detective por un objeto que a sus ojos parecía tan simple, pero cuando era descrito por él parecía tan especial y único. Tan especial y único como era el mismísimo Sherlock y como era cada día que pasaba a su lado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Dieter Schlüter:** (1931-Presente) Ingeniero Alemán que desarrolló el primer Helicóptero a Escala a Radiocontrol Conocido.

* * *

_Mi frase de inspiración para el fic fue "__**La primera palabra de Sherlock fue Helicóptero**__", y apenas lo leí se me ocurrió esto xD_

_Tuve que investigar un poquito sobre modelos de helicópteros y la historia de los helicópteros a radiocontrol, pero al final usé poco de eso, más que al señor Schlüter, ahahaha. Porque Mycroft está preocupado de él, seguramente tenga algo que ver con la diplomacia, y el secuestro puede ser tanto por dinero como por quizás alguna fórmula extraña. No quise involucrarme demasiado, en vista de Mycroft no suele hablar de sus cosas, ahaha._

_Espero que les haya agradado, ya pasó la fecha límite pero a ver si cuela para el reto igual, ahaha._

_Cualquier clase de review me hará muy feliz uvu ¡saludos!_


End file.
